


He works where!?

by Nyuko_Usagi



Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bertholdt works at Hooters, Eren has a food vlog, F/F, F/M, He quiting soon, Historia can speak French, It's a bit long., M/M, Trio of 1 2 and 3 bby, Um Reiner doesn't like hooters, Wasted Sasha and Marco, What a poem, aot text chat, like at all, text chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuko_Usagi/pseuds/Nyuko_Usagi
Summary: Jean develops a prank to surprise Bertholdt at his workplace... Hooters. Reiner had an "interesting" reaction. Later the video Eren took is shown to the main GC and things take a messy direction (honestly it's trash  but enjoy)
Relationships: Annie Leonhart x Hitch Dreyse, EreMika????, Eremin???, MikaMin????, Reibert, Springles, Yumikuri - Relationship, jeanmarco - Relationship
Series: The Bottoms and Sasha [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	He works where!?

**Author's Note:**

> So! I am almost done with the 4th chapter of We Found Her in The Middle of Nowhere! So fucking close! Also You don't need to worry about translating any of the French because Annie and Hitch end up translating most of it for you! (That includes the entire poem Historia wrote.) In my opinion this is garbage but hey if you enjoy it that's great! Um OH YEAH! Warning Sasha and Marco get pretty drunk.

***In the Bagel Bros. group chat***

**🦄 Hey guys I got an idea!**

**👻 What kind of idea?**

**🥔 Does it involve food?**

**🍕 I’m kind of scared.**

**🦄 What? Why!?**

**🍕 Because all of your ideas are usually weird.**

**🦄 Are not! That is a fatass lie!**

**🥔 Is it really tho?**

**👻 👀**

**👻 I mean I kinda agree…**

**🦄 That is so rude!**

**🦄 Just hear me out this is a good idea!**

**🦄 I’d put this in the “other” gc but Bertl’s in there and I need Connie and Marco for this to work.**

**🥔 Oop.**

**🍕 What “other” group chat?**

**🦄 Uh...**

**👻 So a prank? Dude I’m in.**

**🥔 what’s the plan?**

**🦄 SO you know how Bertl works at Hooters right?**

**👻 Yeah? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**🍕 Wait what? Really?**

**🦄 Yeah um-**

**🥔 ooooh I like where this is going!**

**🦄 Yeah so Reiner doesn’t know. Which I mean makes sense because Reiner really dislikes Hooters.**

**👻 Yeah and simply because of the loud music and the waitresses uniforms!**

**🍕 Oh no.**

**🦄 So heres what we do...**

**🥔 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**🦄 Sasha and Marco. You two will pretend to be sick so then me and Connie need two extra people to go with us. Connie and me will ask Eren and Reiner to go with us. Then hopefully Reiner sees Bertholdt and it creates a hilarious situation.**

**🍕 First of all. That doesn’t sound very funny. Or nice.**

**🍕 Second why Eren?**

**👻 Yeah… You of all people chose Eren?**

**🦄 Well you want to see what happens right? Eren has a food vlog meaning it won’t be sus it he video tapes it. Even tho Armin and Mikasa have part ownership of the channel Mikasa would never go with us and Armin is easily prone to migraines.**

**🥔 Yo that’s smart tho...**

**🦄 I’m Slytherin what did u expect?**

**🍕 Nerd.**

**👻 NERD ALERT OHHHHHHHH!**

**🥔 OHHHHHH!**

**🦄 sigh. I am surrounded by Hufflepuffs.**

**🥔 Okay but like I’m down for the plan! Connie? Marco?**

**👻 Yeah dude sounds lit! I’ll ask Eren to come!**

**🍕 I guess…. I’ll play along.**

**🦄 Yaaaay thnx bby 💖~**

**👻 #mushy**

**🦄 Okay plan is go!**

**🍕 Wait how do me and Sasha pretend to be sick?**

**🦄 I dunno Sasha’s part irish just say she made bad potatoes? Or maybe get some cheap wine or something and pretend to be drunk**

**🥔 Can I actually be drunk?**

**🦄 I mean it’s up to u**

**🥔 Yay! Come on Marco let go get drunk together! 🍷🍸🍺🥂🥴**

**🍕 Oh boy...**

**👻 Alright let’s roll bros!**

**~~~~~ JKirflurry is online~~~**

**🦄 Hey Reiner I need a favor…**

**❤💪🏻 Whats up buddy?**

**🦄 Marco and Sasha got sick. Me and Connie need two people to go with. Connie’s bringing Eren.**

**❤💪🏻 Go where?**

**🦄 Hooters**

**❤💪🏻 Aw hell nah**

**🦄 Come on man! You haven’t been since high school!**

**❤💪🏻 I ain’t going.**

**🦄 Please! Were just going for drinks and wings!**

**🦄 C’mon bro time!**

**❤💪🏻 No.**

**🦄 Why not?**

**❤💪🏻 Because Jean! I don’t like Hooters. It’s loud and the girls dress indecent.**

**🦄 It’ won’t be the same without you man! C’mon Slytherin to Slytherin! Don’t make me go with a Gyrffindor and a Hufflepuff by myself!**

**❤💪🏻 Ha. Nerd.**

**🦄 Bigger nerd!**

**❤💪🏻 Says the one with the glasses**

**🦄 Are you insinuating that everyone with glasses has a high IQ and/ or is a degenerate nerd? I’ll have you know Marco says they make me look VERY sexy.**

**🦄 Wait… Is that why people in 9th grade were shocked I like rock music?**

**❤💪🏻 Yeah well nerds like nerds.**

**🦄 😏**

**❤💪🏻 HEY! I have my own nerd!**

**🦄 Uh huh… Just go with Connie, Eren and I! It’ll be fun! C’mon! Bros and wings! What could happen?**

**❤💪🏻 No.**

**🦄 Pleeeeaaase! 🥺**

**❤💪🏻 Jean I said no.**

**🦄 What other plans you got? Huh!? Bertl’s going to work 2 nite, and me Connie are going out with Eren. What are you just gonna sulk all alone?**

**❤💪🏻 I’m not gonna sulk!**

**🦄 Great! So you’ll go with us!**

**❤💪🏻 No.**

**🦄 Reiner pleeease!~**

**❤💪🏻 Why do you want me to go so bad can’t you take somebody else?**

**🦄 Because we wanna hang with you man!**

**❤💪🏻 We?**

**🦄 Yeah! Connie, Eren, and me!**

**🦄 Please?**

**❤💪🏻 …..ugh**

**🦄 ...🥺**

**❤💪🏻 GOD! FINE! OKAY! FUCK YOU! I’LL GO!**

**🦄 Yes! We’re leaving in an half an hour dude!**

**❤💪🏻 Uh huh.**

**~~~~~Back in the Bagel Bros. group chat!~~~**

**🦄 Ladies and gentleman. We got him!**

**👻 OMG! How!?**

**🦄 Begged**

**🥔 HahHhew figugered.**

**👻 Figured? Bro are you already drunk Sasha?**

**🥔 Wut? Nuuuuu. ;) ;) ;) ;)**

**🍕 Liaaar! Is 2 drink!**

**🦄 Oh sweet lord. Not Marco too.**

**👻 Just stay in Sasha’s dorm! Anyways… Jean! Hooters!**

**🦄 Hooters!**

**Later that night Connie, Eren, Jean, and Reiner left for Hooters. When they got there, Eren turned on his video camera. “What is that for?” Reiner asked. “Bro, bro, let me do my intro. Ahem! Ey guys! What’s up! Trio of 1, 2, and 3 here! Well I guess 1 because Armin and Mikasa aren’t here. Let me try again. Ey guys Trio of 1 here. Okay but seriously though. Today I’m at Hooters with my friends Connie, Reiner and Jean!” Eren said turning around to capture his friends in the camera. “Say hi guys!” “Sup!” Connie waved. Jean gave a smile and a finger gun salute. “I don’t want to be here.” Reiner complained. “..... Alllllllrighty then. So! I know this is just a Hooters, but I’ve surprisingly never made a Hooters video! If you guys saw my videos from Mexico then you already know Connie! Cool guy, but now we got two new people. So this. It’s gonna be interesting…. Let's go in.”**

**The four of them entered the restaurant only to be greeted by a blond woman with a name tag that read “Melissa”. “Hi! How many are in your party?” “Four, thank you.” Jean said. “Four…. Oh! Lucky you, a table just opened up! We’ll get you boys a server shortly if you’ll just follow me!” “Deh nah nah.~ Deh neh neh. Dah! Da. da. DAh, dah dah!~” “Jaeger shut up.” “No I’m gonna sing the mission impossible theme quietly.” “Without me?” Jean and Eren stared at each other until Jean broke the silence. “Deh! Nah nah! Dah nah nah! Dah, dah , dah! Da dah dah!” “Dah! Nah, nah! Dah! Nah, nah!” “Deh neh neh!” “DAH! DAH! DAH! DA! DA! DA!” Connie finished cutting them off.**

**“Smooth Springer. Smooth.” Jean nodded. “Aw thanks. You really think so Jean boy?~” Connie said batting his eyelashes. “I will report you. No hesitation.” “Oi, stop flirting with each other and sit down. Here’s our table.” Eren said. They all sat down at the table and Melissa started to speak. “ I’ll get you guys a server to bring you some menus. Just sit tight, m’kay boys?” “Yes ma’am!” Eren said. Melissa giggled and trotted away. “I don’t want to be here.” Eren pointed the camera at Reiner. “Dude that’s the only thing you’ve said since we got here. We brought you here to hang not complain.” “Well then let’s hang.” Reiner crossed his arms.**

**“Ey I got and idea!” Connie piped up. “Let's call Sasha! She's probably super drunk right now dude!” “Ey! That’s an idea lets do it!” Eren agreed. Connie pulled out his phone and hit call on Sasha’s contact. “....., ….., ….., ….., He-HIC! Hee-woe?~” “Ey girl it’s me. Put the call on speaker so we can talk to Marco too!” “I don’t know a meee. But you sound like Connie so… okaaaay. Waaaait! Are y-y-you Connie?” “Yeah.” “Oh! Connieeeeee!” “Eh- Sasha put the phone on speaker.” “Oh… Oh yeah mm I’ll press the speaker button any day for you babyyyy.” At this point Jean was wheezing and Reiner was trying his best not to laugh. Eren of course, was laughing behind the camera.**

**“Macko say hola! Ahahahaha!~ Hic!” “F- fffffffuck Sasha!” “HEY! Marco don’t touch my girl dude.” Everyone laughed. “Connie is that you!?” It was Hitch. “Si Hitch! Eren, Reiner, and Jean too!” “Which one of you idiots let these two crackheads get drunk together!?” “Ey, ey, ey Hiiiiiitchchchch! I do-don tah do drougs!” Marco mumbled. “It was my idea sorry.” “Ugh. I see why Eren doesn’t like you that much Kirschtein!” “Aw don’t be mad! Have some wine with them!” Jean said while bursting into laughter. “Ugh I’m leaving!” “Awww Hitch heeere have some wine! Heeere Marco have some more wineeee.” “Oh, oh, oh. Oh. Th-thank you Sasha.” “Dude they’re so drunk!” Eren chuckled.**

**Suddenly there was a faint voice in the background that no one could quite make out. “Noooooo! Give me back my wineeee! Mi- HIC! Mikasaaaa!~ Oh. You’re very pretty. You know that? Can I pet you? Pat pat. Now roll over! SPEak! Aw no triiiicks!~” “No more wine. It’s mine now, you won’t get it back till later.” Mikasa said. “Aw it be like thaaaaat.” Marco groveled. “Was that a grovel?” Reiner asked. “Yo I’m hitting that when I get back.” Jean whispered, he bit his lip and nodded. “You’re not seriously getting turned on by that right?” “What!? W-what makes you think that!?” Jean said flushing red. “Gaaaaaaay.” Eren teased. “You just told the whole world that.” “What no! That was a personal note cut it out!” “Ahahahaha! OHHHHHH!”**

**“Okay um I gotta go now guys. I think our server is coming.” “Aw Connie! But staaaaay! I wuv you!” “I love you too Sasha but I gotta go! Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll be wasted by the time I get home.” “Okay, I wuv yooou! Marc- HIC! Macko say I wuv you!” “I wuv you guyssssssss.” “Bye!” And Connie hung up. “Your idea huh? I knew you didn’t want to just hang out. Are you in on this too Eren!? Mister video camera!” “What!? No! I didn’t scheme anything!” “Uh huh.” “Hey, I hate to stop this amazing love story, but I think I see our server.” Connie said. “Yeah…. Ha! They’re just standing there.” Jean smiled and waved. “Hello!” Bertholdt slowly started walking towards the table. “Hey guys. What are you doing here?” “Just uh… Hanging out.” Eren said with a shit eating grin.**

**“Yeaaah…. Reiner I thought you didn’t like Hooters?” “I don’t.” “Then why are you here?” “Because Jean begged me.” “Oh.” Bertholdt death glared at Jean and clicked his pen. “Can I start you guys off with some drinks?” “Uh beers all around.” Eren said, pointing the camera at Bertholdt. “Alright…. Eren don’t film me.” “ As you wish, oh bodacious one.” “I-” “Can’t lie, you rock the crop top and booty shorts.” Jean agreed. “Dude I’m not even gay and I gotta agree there.” Connie said. “Yeaaah….. You look…. Good.” Reiner said, looking Bertholdt up and down. “I- I suddenly feel much more naked now.” “Don’t.” Reiner said. “Um… I’ll go get those drinks out for you. Here are your menus.” Bertholdt placed the menus on the table and scurried back into the kitchen. “Ahahaha! Ohhhhhhh!” Eren laughed, waving the camera slightly.**

**“So this is why I’ve been brought here? This is why he owns a trench coat? This was one of his secrets?” The table was silent. “He’s right.” “Dude what?” “It is stupid! AHAHAHAHAHA!” Reiner’s loud boisterous laughter filled the room. A few tables looked over. “This is hilarious! Oh man! Wow!” “Wait I thought you’d be mad though.” Connie said. “Mad? Oh no! He’s an adult, I don’t care where he works. That’s up to him! But this? This is fucking hilarious! Oh man!” Everyone stared in shock. “So tell me.” Reiner began. “Tell me. Hehe. Who told you about him working here?” “It was Annie. Apparently Bertholdt didn’t want anyone to know.” Eren said. “Ah! So where was that?”**

**“In “the” group chat.” “Whoa wait. But Jean was the one who told me. So what do you mean “the” group chat dude?” “Goddamnit Eren.” “Well um it’s just a certain group chat. That isn’t important.” “Uh huh. Okay um that’s bullshit. I mean I could care less. Wow! This is crazy guys!” Reiner said exasperated. “You seem oddly happy about this.” Jean commented. “I’m not necessarily happy, just very surprised. I mean- okay uh. Let’s put it this way Jean. What if Bertholdt was Marco?” “.... You’RE NoT SErioUSly GetTinG TuRned On BY tHiS ARe YoU?” Jean gawked. “Hey hey! This is different! And I never said it was turning me on. Geese dude. All I’m saying is, what if you found out Marco worked at Hooters?”**

**“I’d say it’d be a hoot.” Connie said with a dopey grin. “ Hahaha yeah! Jean, my point is it’d be hilarious. I mean look at those ridiculous outfits!” “Dude I think you said that a bit loud some of the waitresses are giving you looks.” Eren said, turning his video camera to capture the moment. “Oh whoops. I mean they are! They show so much skin! Not very proper for a work environment.” “Yeah okay dad sure.” Connie said rolling his eyes. “I’m not sure what you’re implying Connie.” Reiner responded. “I’m saying that the uniform is great.” “That’s your opinion.” Reiner shrugged with a grin. “Okay but like seriously I expected a million outcomes. Not one of them ended in you laughing.” Jean cut in. “Really!? How can you not think that’s hilarious?” “Well now that you mention it I don’t really know.”**

**“Like okay yeah it’s pretty funny.” Eren agreed. “But how did he even get hired is my question. I thought they only hired girls.” “Yeah that is kinda skepticle.” Connie said. “Who knows? Why does it matter?” Reiner responded. “I think Bertholdt’s coming back guys.” Jean said, wiggling his eyebrows. Bertholdt came back over to the table and placed the beers on each coaster at the table. “Um enjoy.” And he walked away. As soon as Bertholdt got through the kitchen doors he sighed, gripping the large tray in both hands. He then spotted his coworker Tracy come in the door. She just finished her break. An idea suddenly popped into his head. “Hey Tracy!” “Huh? What up Bert?” “Uh it’s Bertholdt and um could you please trade tables with me?” “Why the customers there too rowdy? You get insulted?”**

**“No no um… I know them.” “Oh. So they’re your friends. Got’cha. Sure thing uh…” “Bertholdt.” “Right Bert… holdtah.” “You what. Bert is fine.” “Thanks um What’s the table number?” “Uh 8.” “Great! Hey that rhymes! Anyways um I’ll get to it!” At that moment Melissa walked in the door. “Oh! Tracy you’re here! We got a duo at table 18!” “Bert can do it. He traded his table off to me.” “Really? Uh okay then. Bertholdt! Table 18!” “Uh! Got it.” Bertholdt and Tracy walked out the kitchen doors and went they’re separate ways. “Hi I’m Tracy I’m your new server! I see you already have drinks can I get you started on something to eat?”**

**“Yeah um. Bertholdt.” Reiner said. “I think what he meant was some wings. Bbq and hot buffalo style… Please.” Eren corrected. “Um sir you know you’re not supposed to hit on our waiters and waitresses.” “ I have a valid excuse. Also that was a joke.” “Oh really? And what would that be?” Tracy said crossing her arms. “I’m his boyfriend.” “Are…. Are you high?” “No it’s true just uh let it go.” Jean said shaking in his head. “Yeha um. Can you add some fries to that order? Extra dipping sauce.” Connie piped up. “Um right. Just buffalo ranch is fine or? You want some ketchup? Mayo?” “Uh yeah sure why not.” “You Australian or something Springer?” Eren said directing the camera at Connie. “No I just like mayo chill dude. No sauce discrimination Jaeger.”**

**“Alright um anything else…. That’s on the menu.” “Vanilla ice cream.” “Alrightly then uh. I’ll get that out for you.” Tracy walked back to the kitchen, and saw Bertholdt hanging up and order ticket. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey. Your friends are weird. Also. I did’t know you were gay.” “W-what?” “Oh were they actually lying? Figures.” “No no I am. I’m pan. But how did you get that information? You’re supposed to take their orders. Not conversate! “ Well I’m sorry okay. The blond guy made some joke and I apparently didn’t get it. Also they have strange names John, Springer, Jaeger. Very strange. Or are those nicknames?” “Uh first of all it’s Jean, he’s French. And then Springer, and Jeager. Those are their last names not first. I appreciate it if you didn’t ask anything else. Not to sound rude or anything this whole work thing was supposed to be a secret.”**

**Before Tracy could respond there was a ringing of a bell. “Oop! That’s for my table! Um cya around?” “Uh yeah. Cya Bert.”**

***In The Bottoms and Sasha group chat***

**🦄 SO that was successful! Pretty much!**

**🎈 What was?**

**🕊 Yeah what are you talking about Jean?**

**🦄 Wait I’m gonna put this in the main group chat just go over there.**

**🦋 I will hit you Jean!**

**🦄 I’m doing it. It’s not a big deal you said you were quitting soon anyways right?**

**🦋 Jean I swear!**

***JKirflurry has left The Bottoms and Sasha***

***In The Gangs all here! Group chat***

**🦄 Alright time to expose a bitch**

**💎 I sense tension!**

**🦄 Si senorita!**

**🍕 How did I get on the floor and why does my head hurt?**

**🥔 DOn’t you remember? Last night we got wasted as hell!**

**🍕 That wasn’t a dream!**

**🔪 Oh what were you guys up 2? ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)**

**📚 Um I have questions…**

**🎈 When do u not?**

**📚 I-**

**☠ Hey guys!**

**🎈 It’s not a bad thing**

**☠ Wait what? Oh! Yeah he do always got a question.**

**🕊 That’s not a bad thing though! He just a thinker.**

**📚 When did this turn into a conversation about me!?**

**💎 When you got under that sparkling spotlight gorgeous!**

**📚😳 🤭 u think I’m gorgeous?**

**💎 Yas u slay king. 💅🏻**

**📚🤭✋🏻 Don’t flatter me u have a girlfriend.**

**🦋 Jean I will find you!**

**🦄 Ahaha no u won’t. lmao**

**👻 Oooooh is this about last night?**

**❤💪🏻 I choose 2 not take part.**

**❤💪🏻 I hate Hooters.**

**👻 Oh come on man it wasn’t that bad**

**☠ Yeah it really wasn’t**

**🦄 So um back to my um exposing process**

**🦋 I beg of you please no.**

**🥔 NO! SPILL! I DIDN’T STAY HOME AND GET DRUNK WITH MARCO FOR NOTHING!**

**🍕 I don’t remember much but ngl I’m pretty sure you enjoyed getting drunk**

**📚 👀**

**🥔 Wellllll**

**🔪 ☕**

**🕊 Oui**

**👻 Lmao 😂🤣**

**🍕 Not just well! Sasha do you realize how much trouble you could get into for possession of that much alcohol in the dormitory!?**

**🥔 It’s a small variety**

**💎 Bitch what are you talking about? We have teliqula, we have vodka! We have beer, we have cheap wine, we have rum!**

**💎 I even have a small bottle of bourbon for those special evenings with Annie**

**💖 Who’s talking about me?**

**💖 Why would you tell them that?**

**💎 Not like there going to find it.**

**💖 Very fair point. In fact it’s probably impossible they’ll find it.**

**🎈 Now I want to know where it is**

**💖 Buy ur own.**

**🎈 I don’t even drink that much.**

**📚 That is true.**

**🍕 You see my point though!?**

**🦄 Yeah um anyways here’s the video I’m obviously not going to be able to explain it.**

**☠ Oh me now? Okay!** **Filevideo.069**

**🦋 Delete it!**

**☠ No. 💖**

**📚 Wait are you going to upload this?**

**🎈 Are you?**

**☠ I mean nothing too bad happened so I mean yeah**

**🦋 DON’T!**

**🕊 Guys maybe you should respect Bertholdt’s wishes.**

**🥔 Yeah I mean showing friends is one thing. But showing the public?**

**☠ WITH RESPECTABLE CUTS!**

**🦄 You’ll cut out the self note right?**

**🍕 Self note?**

**☠ Yeah definitely 😉**

**🦄 Damn you!**

**👻 Dude that waitress was so annoying.**

**☠ I feel like that was mostly Reiner’s fault.**

**❤💪🏻 No it wasn’t!**

**👻 Mnnn yeah it was dude.**

**🦄 Yeah.**

**🦋 Tracy isn’t a rude person.**

**💎 Who’s Tracy? 👀**

**💖 Yeah who?**

**🎈 Mikasa is also curious.**

**🍕 STOP TALKING LIKE ICE BEAR IT’S CRINGE!**

**🎈…. Mikasa is hurt.**

**🍕 Wait… Wait no I’m sorry!**

**🍕 I’m sorry!😭**

**👻 Marco chill out dude.**

**☠ I don’t think Mikasa is really that hurt.**

**📚 Yeah I feel like she could care less.**

**🎈 I’m not that hurt. Uh… I forgive you.**

**🍕 Yay!**

**🔪 U gonna tell us who this bitch is or no?**

**🕊 Well I wouldn’t use that word choice. But um is this “Tracy” A coworker?**

**🦋 Something like that yeah. Um A few of the waitresses think we’re dating. It’s not fun.**

**❤💪🏻 I’ll say.**

**🦋 😅**

**📚 I feel that. A lot of people thought I was Eren’s girlfriend in freshman year of college.**

**☠ I remember that. Remember the one time I was like Yeah she is. And put my arm around you.**

**📚 Yeah I slapped you in the face and corrected that I was a boy. And not in a relationship with you.**

**🎈 We could make jokes on this all days guys can we just not?**

**🦄 Mikasa oop.**

**🕊 Oui.**

**🦄 So um did you take a French classe or?**

**🕊 Oui Jean garçon! Pendant** **le lycée!**

**🦄** **Ah! Comment vous trouves ca?**

**🕊 Je aime moi francais classe!**

**👻 I am confused as hell**

**🍕 Um I think he asked her something and she said something about French class.**

**🦄 Pourqoi Historia?**

**🕊 J l’aime parce que c’est passionnant!**

**🦄 Oui… Erm Tu as quels cours… pendant francais Historia?**

**🎈 ???? English please.**

**👻 BRuh I am so lost**

**🔪 Speak english! I don’t speak croissant!**

**🕊 Ahaha Ymir raconter des blagues!**

**🦄✋🏻😂**

**🕊 Oh Jean! Uh J’ai cinq francais classes!**

**🦄 Ah! pleine puissance oui?**

**🕊🤭 Oui!**

**🔪 Hands off my wife!**

**🍕How do you even know what they’re saying Ymir**

**💎 Jean asked her if she took french class**

**🥔 Yo**

**💎 She responded yes and he then asked her if she like it.**

**💎SHe said yes and he asked her why.**

**💖 She said it was fasinating.**

**☠ ….**

**💖 He agreed and asked her how many she took in high school**

**💎 Before she could respond she made a joke about Ymir. It wasn’t that funny. Uh then Jean lagged with her. Um She answered her question saying she took five. He then responded with Full power huh? And they both agreed and laughed.**

**🥔 I-**

**💖✌🏻**

**🦄 Oui dames! Très bon!**

**🕊 Oui! Bravo! Très bon!**

**👻Yo**

**📚 But how? How can you-**

**💎 Spice up your life and travel**

**💖 Every boy and every girl!**

**💎 SPice up your life!**

**🍕 DId you just make a spice girls reference?**

**🦋 I got that.**

**💎 Spice girls is life. spice girls is love.**

**🔪 Well um doesn’t explain how YoU SO EASILY TRANSLATED THAT!**

**💎 It’s called a education vaction**

**📚 Me, Eren, and Connie went to mexico and we can’t speak spanish!**

**👻 I can!**

**📚 I thought you spoke protugese?**

**👻 I’m multilingual**

**📚 Really?**

**🦄 Now that is something I didn’t expect.**

**🔪 AH yes english!**

**🕊 This makes me want to write a poem.**

**🦄 What?**

**🕊 Can I just?**

**🥔 Totally girl take the stage.**

**🕊 This is a dumb idea just so you know.**

**🦋 JUst shoot. After that song I believe in you.**

**🕊 Uh okay fine**

**🕊 Je prends by Historia Reiss!**

**🔪 *claps* Beautiful title! 😭 Brings tears to my eyes**

**🕊 Je rentre a la maison.**

**🦄 Oh boy….**

**🍕 ??? SHe said something about a house.**

**🕊 Je prends le bus.**

**🕊 Je prends ma voiture**

**🕊 Je prends…. une toboggan**

**🦄 Why a toboggan tho?**

**👻 What a toboggan?**

**❤💪🏻 It’s a sled Connie…**

**🦋 Really? It sounds like food.**

**🕊 Je verifie ma maison pendant Ymir.**

**🔪 she mentioned me🥴**

**💎 SHe legit just said she checks the house for you. Just chill.**

**🕊 Parce que je t’aime Ymir.**

**🔪 Aw now I understand that.**

**❤💪🏻 Ngl that was pretty cute.**

**🕊 Je bouge. Je voudrais supper!**

**💖 wtf?**

**🦄 😂 lmao nlg**

**👻 WHat is she saying dude I’m so confused!**

**❤💪🏻 I mean I roughly know. Like I took two years of French in middle school.**

**👻 Dude middle school was years ago! What kind of school were you going to?**

**❤💪🏻 Ahaha one in Canada.**

**🕊 Je prends la nourriture.**

**🕊 Je prends la boissons.**

**🦄 This is way 2 funny**

**🕊 Je prends une douche**

**🕊Je prends mon temps.**

**🕊 Je laisse…. nue**

**🦄 WHOA WHOA WHOA WHAT!?**

**💖 Why naked?**

**💎 WHy wouldn’y you?**

**❤💪🏻 Okay so um. She basically said she cleaned herself and left. Apparently nue means naked…. Why?**

**📚 I don’t think that’s very appropriate Christa.**

**🕊 Je me reveille**

**🔪 i mean i don’t mind…**

**🎈 Mikasa is not surprised.**

**🍕 Wait why are you going to sleep now!? I’m so confused. My French skills suck ass.**

**☠ Um… I don’t know what I’m witnessing.**

**🕊 Je ne suis pas dormir**

**🦄 Creepy af**

**💖 ngl this does seem like some fucked up horror movie plot.**

**🥔 I have no words.**

**🕊 Je suis réveillé**

**❤💪🏻 We’ve established that.**

**🕊 Je prends mains**

**🕊 Elle mains**

**🦄 Feminine I assume?**

**💎 Yeah no shit honey.**

**🕊 Je prends elle taille.**

**💎 Spicy!**

**🔪 Wait what did she say!**

**💖 “I take her waist”**

**🔪 …. Yeah I uh… I’m just gonna sit right here and melt.**

**🕊 Je prends elle vie.**

**🕊 Je prends baise**

**🕊 Je déteste...**

**🕊 Je veux…**

**🕊 Je t’aime...**

**🕊 Je prends elle.**

**🕊 Yaaaaay. It’s over.**

**🦄 That was actually pretty good ngl.**

**🍕 I mean maybe?**

**💎I can only assume Annie has an eglish translation she’s dying to send.**

**💖 I take By Historia Reiss**

**💖 I go home. I take the bus. I take my car. I take… a toboggan.**

**💖 I check my house for her.**

**💖 Because I love her. I get moving. I want supper!**

**💖 I take the food I take the drinks.**

**💖 I take a shower. I take my time. I leave… naked.**

**💖 I go to sleep.**

**💖 But I am not asleep. I am awake.**

**☠ THAT IS CREEPY! OMG!**

**🎈 Eren hush.**

**💖 I take hands. Her hands. I take her waist. (yo that’s pretty gay Christa)**

**🕊 Thank you 🤭**

**💖 I take her life. I take fuck. (Honestly why would you write this and share it? Imean wit the guys)**

**💖 I hate…. I want…. I love…**

**💖 I take her.**

**❤💪🏻 Damn that’s pretty good. You write a book! Ha!**

**🕊 Aw you really think so?**

**🔪 Definitley!**

**🍕 Wait are you writer? Like this good work.**

**🕊 *le gasp* I got kudos from a screen play writer in training!**

**🍕 Well um I guess…**

**🦄 It’s so much shorter when people stfu.**

**📚 ngl I snorted at that.**

**🥔 OMG ARMIIIIIN!**

**👻 lmao**

**🦄 Anyways um great French skills Historia! Um I have to order dinner now so um bye,**

**🍕 Bye Jean ily!**

**🦄 ily 2**

**🕊 Bye bye!**

**👻 Get something good!**

**🦋 Um yeah please. Discount fish is shit.**

**☠ RIP**

**🎈 *contains giggles* Eren- no.**

**📚 THE CLAW!**

**💎 Man we are all fucked up huh?**

**🍕 Sadly yes.**

**🥔 Aw don’t be sad Marco! We’re not to the point where they have to get us straight jackets!**

**🍕 😐 what.**


End file.
